The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Strong 4,770,217; Strong 4,827,989; Strong 5,060,873; and Seaman et al. 7,441,718.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to novel and unique wood chipping apparatus which avoids the animadversions of the prior art and wood chipping apparatuses.